Day By Day
by KusunagiSwordsWoman
Summary: She said she loved me. Then she betrayed me. Day by day the pain faded away a little but I never felt any better. Then I see her in the arms of my best friend and know deep in my soul that something isn't right.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N: So this idea has been giving me some trouble lately. It's been stuck in my head and wouldn't let me write my other fic. As a result this idea has come out in this form. This will be a short story. I'll try no to let it interfere with my other story. D:**

The city of Konoha was always active. There was always a story waiting to unfold amongs the parks, skyscrapers, apartment buildings, and even alleys. Not every story was entertaining or happy but each one was unique. And they each unfolded day by day.

If you left the richer area of the city and went past the bustling downtown you would find apartment buildings where most of the less fortunate working class residents resided. In this area stories of broken homes were common. Wives hiding from an abusive husband, a teenager living on his own to get away from his drunken parents, an orphan who had no memory of his parents, someone who couldn't even feel emotions. The list goes on and on.

If you had come to this area a few months back you would have witnessed a love story that seemed to good to be true at the time. Every afternoon a raven haired boy and a pink haired girl who were graduating high school soon and planned to get married would walk down the alleys that were made up of the different buildings as if it would lead them to some form of paradise.

Each had a bright future. The young raven was at the top of his class and wouldn't be worrying about any financial difficulties as he would attend university on a full time scholarship. The girl was gifted with medicinal knowledge and was offered a scholarship that would cover almost everything. Her lover planned to help her when she needed.

The two looked well together. The boy seemed less stoic when around the girl. The girl would smile more around the boy. Then one day before the graduation ceremony they broke up. The girl stating that her heart now belonged to another. Crushing the raven haired boy she'd once loved. In retaliation the young raven lashed out harsh words at the pinkette and called her a whore.

After graduation neither of them had seen each other until the day his world fell apart all over again.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

"Leave" She had told me.

That one word had sent me into a rage and I told her I didn't need her. That even without her I could carry on as if nothing had ever happened. How wrong I had been. Leaving her had hurt so much but I would never admit that to anyone. Over time the pain seemed to get better but... why don't I feel any better?

Looking out the small window of the tiny apartment I owned; I saw the same alleyway we would start our afternoon walks on. I had to admit. I missed that. I missed having her hand in mine. I missed feeling her hands on me as we kissed. The feeling I got when our bodies united in a passionate dance. I missed even the small little innocent pecks on the cheek she used to give me. Why did it have to end?

As if some cruel god had heard my thoughts the answer went outside. There she was. Smiling like everything was perfect in the world. And in the distance I could see a tanned figure with spikey blonde hair. My ex-bestfriend Naruto. He had stopped talking to me ever since we graduated. He never called me and if I ever saw him in public he acted like I was a stranger. Dick.

The pink haired girl who had hurt me walked up to him. And he greeted her with a smile.

So that's why he had stopped talking to me. He was the other man who had stolen Sakura's heart from me. I could feel an ache in my heart but I also felt a fire rising in my stomach. I sent a text message to the three other people I still could trust and then rushed outside. I needed a fucking explanation and I would get it.

The other three would be there to make sure I didn't do anything too stupid.

As I finally made it outside I saw him place a ring on her finger. And in that moment. Everything around me shattered. He didn't just... No... She was... Why him? Feeling betrayed I walked up to both of them.

Sakura saw me and quickly scurried away. That was fine. She wasn't the one I wanted to yell at. In the distance. I heard foot steps behind me and knew Neji and Sai were walking behind me.

Naruto looked dumb founded when he saw Sakura leave until he saw me approaching.

"I tried to call you the last few weeks." I told him as I got closer. "You never answered me. You deleted me from your skype contacts. Deleted and blocked me from steam. At first I thought maybe you died and someone hacked your accounts. "

Shikamaru was walking up from behind Naruto. I felt the weight of a certain ring on my right hand. It was supposed to be my wedding band.

"Then one day I see you here looking completely healthy." I told him. "I was happy to know you were alive. Until I fucking saw Sakura approach you. And then you place a fucking ring on her finger!?"

"Jealous?" He asked me with a cocky grin.

"What the fuck Naruto?" I asked him. "You know Sakura and I used to meet up here every fucking afternoon."

"And?" He asked me. "I wanted to give her something. She's kind of fond of this place so I figured I would do it here."

"You piece of shit." I tried to move closer only to have Neji get in between us and push me back.

"Sasuke don't." He stated, I didn't listen to him.

"Look Sasuke." Naruto said eerily calm. "She chose me in the end. While she was with you she realised that her love was only superficial and decided to go with the guy she loved not only in looks but in character as well."

"And let me guess." I told him. "That would be you? You're the one who stole her from me."

"She wasn't really yours to begin with."

This time I moved in close enough to give him a light push.

"Don't fucking push me." He said as he pushed me back.

"Woah come on Naruto."Shikamaru said holding Naruto back. "Don't start anything here."

"Do you have any fucking idea how pissed off I am at you?" I asked him, trying to get closer only to be held back by Sai and Neji. "These few weeks I've been trying to get over her. You WERE my best fucking friend and when I needed you.. You ... You were walking around with Sakura and stabbing me in the back!"

"Look it's nothing personal." He told me. "We both liked her back in middle school remember? But she never gave me a chance. She just walked straight over to you cause you were the heart throb of the whole damn school."

Naruto broke free of Shikamaru's arms. I pushed Sai and Neji away.

He was right in my face now. I could smell miso on his breath.

"I've known her since fucking kindergarden." I told him. "She knew me back when we all thought cooties were real."

"So did I you bastard." He said pushing me again. "Did you see that smile on her face. She's happy. Why can't you pretend to be happy for us at the very least?"

"Because whatever happened between you two happened while I was dating her." I told him. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Then she drops this bullshit that she's been in love with you all this time and been sneaking around behind my back! I bet she was fucking you behind my back as well."

"Hey at least you got her virginity." He told me.

He got into my face again and had a finger right at my forehead.

"Does it hurt your ego Uchiha?" He asked, using his finger he was making me bend backwards a little. "Does it hurt knowing that you CAN'T get whatever the fuck you want just by having good looks."

"That was not how my relationship with her worked." I barked at him as I slapped his hand away.

Sai and Neji held back my arms while Shikamaru pulled Naruto back.

"Of course not" He told me, he was so fucking calm. "You know the most she ever said about you was that you gave her a decent orgasm."

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him getting out of Neji and Sai's grip. "Like you did any fucking better."

"Oh I can make her scream my name to heaven." He told me as he got away from Shikamaru.

That was all I needed to go over the edge. I punched him in the face, something he saw coming. He managed to punch me back.

"Shit." Neji Said as he tried to get in the way with little success. "Don't do this you two."

The next punch I threw at him knocked him to the floor. I grabbed him by the front of his stupid orange jacket and pulled him off the floor a little.

"Don't think you can fuck with me and get away with it you fucker!?" I yelled. "You were supposed to be my friend. You aren't supposed to pull this kind of shit on me!"  
>"Well I guess we aren't fucking friends anymore then are we!?" He yelled at me, he finally raised his voice.<p>

I felt the tears in my eyes fall onto his cheek. Neji and Sai managed to get me off of him and slammed against a wall. There was guilt it he bastard's eyes but only for a second. It meant nothing.

Shikamaru helped Naruto get up but kept holding him back.

Both of us were breathing heavily. He looked like he was holding back his emotions. What the fuck just happened!? I've known this blonde idiot since we were in kindergarden. Just like I knew Sakura. I even asked him if he was ok with me dating Sakura. He had told me that he wanted us to be happy. Then he dated Hinata. I thought they were still a thing. When did that fucking change!?

I kicked and punched myself free of my friend's grip and started to walk away. I kicked a trash can over as I walked back home with my hands in my pocket.

Fuck it. I did not need to be around that shit head right now.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

As the young raven walked away so did the blonde. Both of them cried in silence as they walked away. They silently cried over their now broken friendship that had been ruined. One angry and the other guilty.

In the alleyway stood the only three people who still connected the two. Shikamaru, a boy with an irritated expression, walked away from the other two and followed the blonde haired boy.

The other two Neji and Sai only watched their friend walk away from them.

"He's a traitor you know." Sai said to Shikamaru who was walking away. "He used to say that he wanted the best for his friends and look at whats happened. He actually went back on his word."

There was a sense of hurt and betrayal in Sai's voice. Naruto was a friend he looked up to.

"Tch." Shikamaru said as he stopped in his tracks. "So what? Are we just gonna forget about Naruto?"

"Sasuke is gonna need us more." Neji stated. "He lost his parents and his brother recently. This can't be good for him. What if he kills himself over this?"

Shikamaru thought about that for a moment. Sasuke tended to be stoic but that's because like most of his family he had very fierce emotions. His anger and love were always in the extreme side. But it made him a good friend. His sadness was just as extreme. For all he knew Sasuke had been contemplating suicide over the whole thing. This could be the final nail in that coffin. Naruto could wait a little right?

Maybe not but he was going to have to. It would be his punishment for putting them all through this.

"Alright this is what we do." Shikamaru stated. "We keep an eye on Sasuke for a while. Once we know for sure he's going to be ok and not do something stupid we go and talk to Naruto."

"I don't plan on speaking to that bastard." Sai said coldly.

"You don't have to then Sai." Neji stated. "You can keep an eye on Sasuke once we talk to Naruto. He at leasts owes us an explanation. I know Hinata has been upset ever since their break up."

The three boys nodded in agreement. They each wondered why had everything gone south? Sasuke and Naruto had been inseparable as children. They could have practically been brothers. What had sparked this?

That question was left floating in the air.

**A/N: Hi there... Don't kill me. xD I promise this will all make sense eventually... Liked something leave a review. Didn't like something tell me in a review. Have questions? PM me or review. Alright now to tend to my poor other fic. It needs love.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

**A/N: Ok so to the mysterious guest reviewer. There is a purpose behind Sakura's actions I swear. That will not be revealed until next chapter... or the one after that. Still in the works. To SMILE I updated! LOL. I'm sorry if this fic distracts me but I love it right now. Sadly it's almost over. This is a very short story. Also, NO ONE asked why Naruto stabbed Sasuke in the back by taking his girlfriend!? xD I see double standards amongst the community. . 3 Anyway back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. **

The young raven was hurt badly but deep in his mind he knew he would heal eventually. He doubted that he could ever forgive Naruto for what he had done. His friends came to check on him right after the fight. He looked upset but he assured them over and over again that he would make it.

This seemed like a lie. The once stoic and proud Uchiha slumped in his chair some days doing nothing. He would forget to lock his front door. He would curl in on himself and look as if he was trying to hold himself together. Shikamaru and Neji checked on Sasuke without letting him know they were right there. Sai would check in on some days as well.

Something seemed so wrong though. Sasuke was a strong boy yet he was so hurt by this. Naruto had been a loyal friend their entire lives so why did he choose now to betray one of them? Nothing made sense but they couldn't dwell on this matter too long. Sasuke was still in need of them.

A few days had passed and Sasuke didn't see the new happy couple together. He saw the blonde once as he ventured out to get groceries. Naruto immediately left the store with guilt and what looked like regret on his face. Sasuke didn't care if Naruto was no longer ok with his decision. The damage was done and he would now live with it.

Sasuke had started walking outside just to get away and clear his head. He needed time away from that place and his now over protective friends. The heat of Konoha's summer sun was pleasant for once. Alone and away from that place he did in fact feel better. Even though what he found out about Sakura and Naruto had hurt him it did leave him with a resolution. He had most of the answers he wanted. That healed the pain of the break up but not the pain of betrayal. That wound was still fresh and would take many years to heal.

Walking around the park would surely clear the young raven's head.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

The park was a peaceful place. Yes it was a place I had been to with both of them but it held other memories as well. Memories of my mother, father, and brother who were now gone. Happy memories that would temporarily calm the fire in me.

The children smiling and running. The birds chirping their songs. The sound of people having a good time. It was what I needed to calm down and think.

Was I really going to let a girl get in between the friendship I shared with Naruto? She was too close to both of us. I don't think I can be near him if she is there. I don't trust myself to be around him. Because I think... I think I would only end up hating him more.

"So this is where paths will split my friend." I muttered to no one.

The fire was still there but I didn't want to fuel it. I would only get into trouble and feel more pain.

"The sky looks great to day Naruto." I heard someone say ahead of me. "You always know how to make me smile."  
>"I figured you'd want to come to the park." I heard him say to her. "You loved this place."<p>

"I still do."

Looking ahead of me I saw them. They were holding hands, their fingers tangled into each other. No. No. No. I felt the anger boiling in me again.

"I'm glad that I can do this without him." She told Naruto.

"And who exactly is this him you speak of?" He asked.

You know exactly who she's talking about you bastard I thought to myself. I was doing fucking fine without her. I was healing. Why? Why was the world so hell bent on sending me into a rage!? Why did I have to be here with them!?

I quickly left. I sprinted home. I know they both turned when they heard me running. I wasn't going to see them. No.I wasn't going to look at him. I was hurt. I was sad. I was angry. I wanted to scream. I wanted destroy. I wanted to cry.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back home. I wanted to be within the safety of my home. I didn't want to be outside where all my memories would be tainted by them. Back through the alleys. I could see her. I could see myself. Holding hands, laughing and smiling as we walked. I saw her being pressed against a wall as I kissed her. I saw her hands wandering all over my torso. NO!

Faster and faster I ran until I finally made it to the apartment building and climbed up four flights of stairs to the floor where my home was. I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. I could hear the echo it created in the hallway but had no care.

I was breathless. Sweat was coming out of every pore in my body. I needed a shower.

The warm water felt great as it splashed all over my body. I quickly washed my hair and body. I didn't want to stay in the shower too long. Too many emotions were flooding my system to allow me to relax one bit.

Drying off and getting into comfortable clothes I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My same stoic expression was showing. Only my eyes in this very moment gave away the turmoil that was in my mind and heart.

"I was wrong." I told my reflection. "I'm nothing without you Sakura! Dammit let me go back to that day! Let me take it all back!"

I punched the mirror as hard as I could. I didn't expect the mirror to break and was shocked when it cracked. I felt my hand get cut up a bit. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes. No one was here. I let them fall and went back to that day...

"_So we breaking up?." I asked her._

"_Yeah." She told me._

_There a long silence._

"_I'm sorry for leading you on Sasuke." She told me. "If it makes things easier then forget about me. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me. After this. Pretend we never met. If it helps you it's fine."  
>"You cheated on me." I stated.<em>

"_Yeah."_

"_You expect me to just forget that and act like it never happened?" I asked her. "You think erasing yourself from my memories will make it easier."_

"_Well I figured..."_

"_You're not even apologizing for the right thing." I told her. "I loved you. I gave you everything I could and so much more because you meant that much to me. And then you sleep around with god knows who."_

"_Look even if we bump into each other let's just.."_

"_Don't worry." I told her coldly. "I'll be fine without you. I don't need to get hung up over some whore who was just wanted to use my dick as a her personal dildo."_

_Her breath hitched.  
>"We're not going to be friends." I told her. "We're not going to be anything."<em>

That's not what I wanted to say dammit.

"_You and your little boy toy can go fuck off for all I care." I told her, pinning her against a wall. "I'll just move on and be just fine. Because in the end. I don't fucking need you."_

No. Grab her you moron. Tell her how much it really hurts. Ask who the other guy is so you can punch his lights out. She belongs with you. Not him.

"_Fine." She told me. "Then from this day forward I will not know who Sasuke Uchiha EVER was!"_

"_GOOD!" I yelled back at her. "The last thing I need is for you to come back to me just for another round in my bed."  
>There was hurt in her eyes and it tugged on my heart strings.<em>

Grab her. Tell her she means the world to you!

"_Goodbye." Was the last thing she said to me before leaving. There was pain in her voice.._

I yelled in agony. Why did I have to try and hurt her!? Why didn't I tell her how much I loved her!? She was hurting in that moment! Why!? Why didn't I say sorry!? Why didn't I try and comfort her!? Why couldn't I relieve her of that pain!? Why!? WHY!?

Why did Naruto have to interfere? The emotions in me were switching. The sadness I felt was being replaced by anger. I got out of the bathroom and grabbed the closest chair and just destroyed it on the floor. Memories invaded my mind.

_In the small creek in the park we would hop along the large rocks. She would always need my help to balance on top of the rocks._

I don't care if this gets me kicked out. I just want to destroy something. I grabbed the books on the small bookshelf I had and threw them across the room. Those memories of the time I spent only fueled my rage now.

_A double date to the amusement park. Sakura and I were accompanied by Naruto and Hinata. We were all having fun goofing off. _

"Why woudl you do this to me you bastard!?" I yelled at the empty room.

I saw a plant that he had given me, I grabbed small lamp and threw it at the little shit. The lamp and pot broke on impact and crashed to the floor.

_Sakura and I were always hand in hand at school. There was a secret little spot we had where we sometimes ate lunch away from the others. And she sit comfortable in between my legs and lean back against me._

The small table that I had some dishes on. I flipped it over. The plates and cups broke. The silverware clanged as it hit the floor.

_We were alone in the park. Recording happy memories. She smiled so much. She looked paler but happier._

I threw the telephone at the wall.

"Sasuke!?" I heard Sai say through the door.

"FUCK OFF!" I snapped at the closed door and grabbed the pillow and used it like a bat.

I hit everything I could with it before i heard my door opening. I saw all three of them in the doorway. I threw the pillow at them. My anger subsided for now. I let them push me into a chair and hold me down.

I cried in front of them. And they said nothing. They closed the door and watched as I cried my eyes out in front of them. It all hurt so much. The anger, the sadness, the betrayal, and all of the pain.

I felt Sai awkwardly hug me. If I hadn't been so devastated I would have pushed him off.

"You were doing so well." Sai said as he held me in that awkward embrace. "I thought you were going to be ok. It looked like you were healing."  
>"Why the sudden rampage?" Shikamaru asked me.<p>

"What triggered it?" Neji asked.

I told them what I saw and heard in the park. Sai let me go and studied my face before looking angry. Neji and Shikamaru didn't look happy either.

"Sasuke why don't we go out?" Sai asked out of the blue. "All of us. It can be a guy's night out."

I had stopped crying by now. I had regained my composer and tried to act like I didn't just cry a fucking ocean in front of them.

"When and where?" I asked.

"We can go to the mall." Shikamaru stated. "Get away from this area for a while."  
>"Whatever we do it'll be my treat ok." Neji said. "You might need to save for some repair bills."<p>

I smiled a weak smile. At least they were still my friends. How fucked up would I be if I didn't have them here?

"We can all go tomorrow." Sai said with a smile. "Gives us all time to prepare."

"Sounds like a plan." Neji said as Shikamaru nodded his agreement.

I nodded as well.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Sai asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

As Promised the boys went to the mall the next day on the other side of town. They went to the arcade and played various games and each laughed with joy. Even Sasuke forgot his pain as they competed in one versus one fighting games. They ate at the food court and laughed and ate till they were full.

They wondered around the mall until they saw the lazer tag center and all rushed in. Forming into teams of two they went in and enjoyed their time until the mall began to close.

All four of them wore smiles as they walked back to Sai's car. True to his word Neji paid for every little thing including the gas needed to get to the mall and back home.

In the parking lot they continued to laugh and poke fun at each other. You wouldn't have guessed that the young raven was in such turmoil by the smile he wore on his face. He looked genuinely happy. If time could freeze right now he wouldn't care. If some mysterious force of nature decided it wanted to strike him down then and there he would have been fine with that.

"You sure you don't want us to pay you back Neji?" Sasuke asked. "I understand why you're doing this and all but come on... That was a lot of money."

"I'm sure." He told his friend. "If you really want to pay me back then just owe me a favor Sasuke. I can be happy with that."

Unfortunately the world really didn't seem to like poor Sasuke Uchiha much because he was soon about to see something that would get him angry all over again.

**A/N: So... Anyone else want to ask questions? :D I'm sorry but that one review from the Guest made me laugh. It was straight to the point and blunt. I loved it. xD Question? Leave a review. Problem? (insert troll face) Leave a review. Liked what you read? Let me know in a review. Thanks for the support guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**A/N: Ok so I really couldn't help but update this story. QQ I love the song behind this story. xD I'll reveal the song in the final... which may or may not be the next chapter. Idk yet. So we're finally gonna get some major answers this chapter folks. Buckle down for the story and enjoy.**

As they all climbed into Sai's car they all quickly buckled in for the ride home. Each of them seemed happy and tired now. The day had gone well. Sasuke was happy for now. Hopefully he could be left alone long enough for the boys to go and talk to the blonde. Naruto has been way out of character lately.

As Sai began to drive out of the parking lot a familiar car was sitting alone and trying to hide from the rest of the world. Sasuke noticing Sai get uncomfortably still looked in the same direction his friend was staring at and saw the car.

Inside were Sakura and Naruto. She was playfully poking the blonde's face with a smile. Naruto playfully kept swatting her hand away not really minding her actions. They were in their own little heaven but not oblivious to the world. The blonde felt the stares of the other four boys and wasn't too surprised to see them there.  
>Sakura went still and pressed herself against Naruto trying to hide from their gaze. She'd only been confronted by Sasuke. Never the other three. She was scared. Naruto definitely didn't look comfortable but didn't run. Might as well face them he thought to himself.<p>

Sai drove closer to Naruto's car. None of the boys were happy with the circumstances.

"Naruto why are you here?" Shikamaru asked from the front passenger seat. "You know we just barely got Sasuke to smile again after he saw you two in the fucking park."

"Honestly the only reason I even agreed to come all the way here was because I was sure we wouldn't run into you bastard!" Neji yelled from the back seat on the driver's side. "Are you planning this all out because this isn't a fucking game!"

Naruto didn't respond to them. He merely put his arm around Sakura and reassured her that it was all going to be fine. He looked uncomfortable. She looked frightened. Sakura looked like she was holding onto to her hair.

Sasuke, who had been staring blankly at them, finally reacted when he saw Naruto's arm around Sakura. He got out of the seat and walked up to Naruto's car.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

Why did the world hate me so much? What had I done to deserve this hell that I was being thrown into. Had I really been so bad that I deserved this? I tried my best to behave for my parents. I earned good grades. I didn't get into too many fights. I even did my best to stay out of my older brother's way when he asked me to leave him alone. I had treated Sakura right. I didn't demand anything from her. I truly loved her. I didn't blame anyone for my family's death. So why? What had I done?

I was vaguely aware of my friends yelling at Naruto. I watched Naruto and Sakura. Sakura looked like she was scared to death. She was so pale. Naruto on the other hand looked like he wasn't comfortable? What happened to his cocky attitude?. They seemed like strangers to me for a second until I saw his arm around her.

I got out of the car.

"Why the fuck do you have to be here!?" I asked as I walked towards them. "You got Sakura. I let her go. Isn't that enough!?"

I climbed on top of the hood.

"Why do you seem so hell bent on making me miserable!?" I asked him. "Cause every time I'm ready to let go of these emotions YOU and HER show up."  
>Shikamaru and Sai got me off the car.<p>

"Come on they aren't worth the energy." Shikamaru muttered.

"Maybe the world just decided it hated you." Naruto yelled from the car. "It seems to be a really bad problem."

I got out of my friends arms again.

"You know what." I told him. "I hope you and Sakura are fucking happy together. This... This is just ridiculous. I'll be the good 'friend' you never were and let you live happily ever after."

"We will." Naruto shouted as I climbed back into Sai's car.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

The next day Sasuke wasn't doing to well. He was a wreck. He had locked his doors and stopped responding to his friends. Sai was left to check on him while the other two went to go and ask Naruto for answers. Sai in the beginning had been closer to Naruto than Sasuke but this whole ordeal had caused him to lose faith in the blonde. And now all he could do was make sure Sasuke, the one person who first got him to react emotionally, didn't harm himself. He was standing in front of Sasuke's front door.

Sai had a feeling he was wrong about something. Naruto wasn't the kind of guy to really harm his friends. Not like this. Why did this seem so out of place? Sai was startled when he saw Sasuke open the front door finally.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't look too well. He looked like a shell of his former self. Sasuke wasn't stoic anymore. He looked defeated. The once proud Uchiha never looked more pathetic.

"I'm going for a walk alone Sai." Sasuke told him. "Please don't follow."

The Uchiha walked down the stairs with a slow had left his front door open. Sai quickly looked inside and saw that the mess from Sasuke's rampage had been cleaned. On the small television set an old video was playing. It was of Sasuke and Sakura. They were smiling and goofing around. They looked so perfect together.

"What made you change Sakura?" Sai asked as he watched the video.

For a second he saw a flash of sadness in Sakura's eyes as Sasuke proposed to her. Why was she sad?

"Sakura I've known you for so long." Sasuke told her, he was pouring his heart out to her. "You've seen me at my best. At my worst. You helped me through one of the greatest tragedies in my life and I need you. So will you be mine? Forever?"

She hesitated a second. Was that another flash of sadness? Sai thought as Sakura accepted Sasuke's proposal.

Sai shut off the television. He closed and locked Sasuke's front door.

"The others said they would talk to Naruto." Sai said to himself. "Maybe I should see what's up as well."

Sai decided his best bet was to tail Naruto. He lived in the apartment building next door. He didn't want to get scolded by Neji and Shikamaru for letting Sasuke out of his sight. Sai wasn't too surprised to see the blonde just wandering around. His closest friends were pissed off at him so he had nothing to do.

Naruto's cellphone went off. He looked at the caller ID and quickly answered.

"Hinata what is it?" He asked alarmed. "What do you mean she's at the hospital!?"  
>Sakura was in the hospital? What for!?<p>

"Wasn't it next week!?" Naruto asked, he looked devastated. "Ok. I'm coming. Listen. Shika and Neji are coming to. They need an answer as well. Is that ok? No. I don't know about Sai. I don't think we have to worry about Sasuke. Look as long as he doesn't find out then I'm still keeping my promise to her."

Sai was shocked. Were Naruto and Sakura having a baby? Is that why she left Sasuke?

"I need all the answers." Sai muttered as he followed Naruto.

In the downtown area Sasuke walked against the crowd looking lost. He bumped into the odd stranger here and there. He was devastated. He had let go both his ex girlfriend and best friend. The two people who knew him like the back of their hands. The only two people who had the power to destroy the young Uchiha. A power they seemed to take full advantage of.

Sakura walked down the hallway of the hospital. Her hair had started to fall out. What was left was all put inside of a beanie that once belonged to Sasuke. It gave her a sense of strength as she followed the nurses and Hinata. Sakura was in pain. Not just emotionally but physically as well. Her body was just so weak. She hated that this weak body had robbed her of her future but not much could be done.

Sasuke feared for his future as he walked. Could he ever function again? Perhaps he needed a psychologist to talk to. Maybe anti-depressants would be what he needed. But as he walked he had no real destination. Where would go? What would have to live for? With Sakura he had the idea of a family to look forward to. They would go to college. Both of them would have pursued their careers and had a few kids here an there when they had a proper house to raise a family. Why didn't Sakura see this? Why couldn't she truly love Sasuke?

"I do love you sasuke." Sakura muttered as though she could hear the raven's thoughts as she entered the hospital room. "Which is why I need you to want to forget me."

She was happy to see Naruto there with his confident smile. Even if it looked a little sad. She adjusted the hat and some of her pink locks fell out. She heard a muffled cry come from someone. Hinata couldn't believe this was really going to happen. Sakura had been a strong girl. Strong enough to go toe to toe with Sasuke in academics and sports. She saw Neji and Shikamaru there. She knew why her hair was falling out. She knew that they knew as well now. She gave them both a hug.

"Tell him I lived happily with Naruto." She whispered to them.

Neji put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. He took back any cruel thoughts he had of the girl. Perhaps this was best. Sasuke's sadness was far more dangerous then his anger.

Shikamaru went back to sitting near the window and wondered how come her body had decided to cause her so much pain that her life needed to end right before her life was about to truly begin.

Sai who had remained hidden now understood why Naruto had done what he had done. Why Sakura had broken up with Sasuke after they got engaged. He pulled out his cellphone and called Sasuke and prayed he would answer.

"How bad is the cancer getting?" He asked her.

"Soon I won't even be able to walk." Sakura informed him. "I... I don't want to know what it's like to have to be in constant pain. I don't want to live in a wheel chair and be miserable."

Hinata hugged her friend. Sakura felt guilty as Hinata embraced her. She desperately wished she could have done this without involving her gentle hearted friend but Naruto was the only she could have turned to. So she had to get involved as well.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

_Sakura had just gone to the hospital for a regular check up. It was just routine. She'd done this for so long she never expected anything to take her by surprise. She had been healthy all of her life. But during the last few months Sakura noticed her hair was slowly thinning. Something that wasn't supposed to happen until she was much older. She figured it was due to stress. After all she and Sasuke were both fighting for scholarships from the university they planned to attend together. Sasuke needed one scholarship and so did she. She'd been fretting for months._

_Then the letter stating she got the second best scholarship thrilled her. When she ran to Sasuke's small apartment he had gotten the best scholarship. They had been so happy. Their future was secure. Their dream so close yet so far. They would be together forever. There was no more stress. Only bliss. So why was her hair still falling out?_

_"Well Tsunade what's the verdict?" Sakura asked when the doctor came back into the room. "Please tell me I'm somehow going bald."_

_"Well," Dr. Tsunade began, her light brown eyes showed grief. "I've figured out why you seem to be losing hair and why you seem paler."_

_"Am I really that pale?" Sakura asked worried._

_"Sakura you're sick." Tsunade explained. "We have no idea how this happened but this sickness is unknown."_

_"What does... What does that mean?"_

_"You'll be terminally ill." Tsunade explained as her voice hitched a little. "Whatever this disease is it's not one we can cure. It's attacking your blood cells, immune system and many other things at once. Even your nerves are gonna get attacked and there's nothing we can do to stop it."_

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her life was being taken away from her. _

_"If it attacks my nerves then what will happen?" Sakura asked, fearing the answer._

_"There will be a lot of pain." Tsunade told the pinkette. "And you'll lose the use of your limbs."_

_"So I'll basically be a vegetable. Is there anything... anything you can do?"_

_"The only thing we can do is let you die without any pain."_

_Death was her only salvation. Sakura told Tsunade she would think about it. What should she tell Sasuke? He had lost his parents to a car crash and his elder brother to cancer. How could she tell him that she too would be leaving him. The thought scared her. Sasuke despite his stoic appearance was a very passionate person. He felt every emotion with a strong intensity. A trait his family had shared. If he mourned her what would he do? Would he be able to heal or would he do the extreme and follow after her._

_The thought of Sasuke killing himself hurt Sakura. She couldn't do this to him. He deserved so much more. He deserved a shot at a happy life didn't he? _

_The next day Sasuke proposed to her and she agreed because in that moment she wanted to be just a little selfish and grasp at happiness for a little while longer. The happy look in Sasuke's face was what strengthened her resolve. His sadness would kill him. His love for her would kill him. So would his anger save him from her? Perhaps but who would help her with this plan?_

_Then the name of a childhood friend was in her mind. Naruto. He always kept his promises. If it was her final wish surely he would make sure it was fulfilled. But Hinata would get dragged into this. She would know._

_"Can I turn to anyone else?" Sakura asked herself._

_She knew the answer was no. And called the blonde haired boy and lavender eyed girl to her parent's apartment, she was supposed to move in with Sasuke soon..._

_Hinata who was so gentle and kind hearted had burst into tears when she heard of Sakura's illness. She held onto Sakura and was shocked when she felt a few strands of hair fall lazily into her hand. It made the illness even scarier. Naruto had kept on a brave front until he saw Hinata completely break down into Sakura's lap. Then he felt his own tears in his eyes._

_"Just tell me what you need me to do Sakura." He stated through the tears. "Whatever it is you have my word I'll make it happen."_

_"Date me." Sakura had told him. "Help me make Sasuke hate me. So that when I do die he won't mourn me. He's gone through too much."_

_Naruto was shocked by the request but continued to listen to Sakura's reasoning. All the while Hinata's cries slowly silenced as she listened to Sakura's proposal. Sakura managed to convince Naruto who in turn convinced Hinata he was fine with taking on such a heavy burden. They all knew what this would mean. Sasuke's fury would be directed towards them. Naruto knew this would end the life long friendship he had made. Hinata knew this wasn't going to be easy. And Sakura continuously would apologize to them everytime Sasuke and Naruto fought._

_Sakura returned to Tsunade and told her she wanted her life to end before she lost the use of her limbs. Sakura was given an estimate of how long she had before she would no longer be able to walk. Looking at the date she did her best to harden her resolve so that she could break up with Sasuke and hopefully he would escape this tragedy with only scars on his heart. Because Sakura cared about him too much to want his heart to stop beating. Because he in turn loved her so much that he would sacrifice whatever he needed in order to stay by her side and make her happy._

_As the plan progressed Naruto suffered just as much as his two closest friends. In turn Hinata grew upset and asked him to reconsider his promise. Naruto had never gone back on his word before an he didn't plan to start doing any such thing any time soon. She would not make Naruto choose between her and Sakura. It would be unfair. Hinata could not blame her dying friend because she was trying so hard to save the life of another although the method was very foolish. So Hinata too was in turmoil. She would tell Neji and Hanabi that she was still upset about the breakup which was part of the truth. _

*****~KusanagiSwordsWoman~*****

In these last precious moments Hinata was only sad because the day that would take away her friend had come. She put on a brave face for Sakura and was prepared to comfort Naruto once this ordeal was over. She silently thanked the gods for letting Hinata and Naruto get into a different Unviersity from Sasuke. They wouldn't see the Uchiha if they were careful but in her gentle heart she knew Sasuke was no fool. She knew he would find out.

*****~KusanagiSwordsWoman~*****

As I walked against the crowd my cellphone went off. I answered it with an emotionless "hello."

"Sasuke?" I heard Sai ask.

"What is it Sai?" Sasuke asked, he could hear Sai was crying.

"You need to come to the Hospital. Sakura is here."

"Why is Sakura in the hospital!?" Sasuke asked alarmed, all the anger and hurt was gone.

"She's dying."

She's dying...

"Where!?" Sasuke asked.

"Memorial Hospital. Get over here quick."

I put my phone back in my pocket and made my way to the hospital. I ran faster than I had in my grief ridden state. I had to get over there. If she's going to really leave for good. I had to see her. I had to tell her! This was my last chance.

I kept wiping my tears as I ran. Please Sakura. Wait on me. Please just let me tell you everything. Let me say good bye.

**A/N:Evil cliff hanger is Evil. :3 For those of you wishing for a happy ending I can't say that I'm gonna make some miracle happen because that would just be an insult to this story in my opinion. . As always, if you liked/disliked something tell me in a review. If you have questions either leave them in a review or PM me. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

**A/N: We finally made it to the end of this story guys. I want to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys who take the time to give me feedback really do affect the story more than you realize. xD I almost didn't even mention Hinata in the story until you pmed me. So thank SMILE, Guest, Writophentric, Lyndsedan, crazymel2008, TheGnRFangirl (No I'm not gonna kill of Sasuke so you can stop pming me about it -.- xD), ChilledKitsune (You are awesome for knowing what this story was based off of xD and thank you for pming me back after I said thank you), Rinoagirl89, and ElevatedJewel. Now then let's get to the story.**

"Sai?" Naruto asked in shock when he saw Sai enter the room.

"I told Sasuke what's happening." Sai admitted to everyone in the room, his voice cracked a little.

"Sai why?" Sakura asked in horror, her foolish plan to spare Sasuke grief was ruined.

"Because..." Sai said hesitantly. "He needs a chance to say goodbye. Sakura, he's broken. He's not himself. He needs some form of resolution. This isn't fair to him."

Naruto gave Sakura a hug for support. All the harsh words they had endured seemed almost meaningless but Naruto was not going to let this end in vain. Sakura wanted Sasuke to be ok in the end and he was going to personally see though to it.

"It will be alright." He told her. "I'm gonna meet him downstairs."

Before Naruto could leave Sakura grabbed his sleeve.

"Naruto." She said. "Give this to him. So he can... Hold onto me. Just in case he can't make it on his own. Tell him that whenever he misses me to just hold the ring close to his heart. So that he can feel my presence."

Sakura handed Naruto the wedding ring Sasuke had given her. He was shocked but quickly made his way downstairs.

"If it helps Sakura." Shikamaru stated. "I called the girls over as well."

Sakura nodded a thanks. It looked like no one was going to stick to her plan. Perhaps it was better this way she thought as she smiled. She'll get to see him one last time. A single tear fell from her eyes. She needed to be brave. She needed to be strong. Just like him.

As Naruto left Ino, TenTen, and Temaru entered the room. Each of them were in tears and shock when they saw their friend. They took turns giving her light hugs.

***~KusanagiSwordsWoman~***

I finally made it to the hospital. Please just let her still be awake and alive. Whatever deity may be listening please let her be ok. Don't any of you dare take her from me before I even get the chance to say how I feel.

I made my way to the front desk breathless.

"Shizune." I said as I gasped for air. "Where's Sakura!?"

"Sasuke I didn't-" She repsonded but was cut off by Naruto.

"Fourth floor." Naruto said from a hallway to the right. "She's in room 42."

I made my way to the elevator and was followed by Naruto. My anger was gone for now. My only priority is Sakura. I just needed to tell her I needed her. That I was wrong. That I loved her to. That I wanted to say goodbye.

My anger can be put aside for her.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What?" I responded coldly, I was not going to be kind to this bastard.

He put something in my hand. It was the wedding ring I gave Sakura.

"She didn't want you to mourn her." He told me. "She wanted you to think she and I ran away from town and got married. She was scared that after all of the loss you went through that you'd try and follow her by committing suicide. She wanted you to think she was living a happy life. She wanted you to live on without her. To find happiness after she was gone."

I nodded my head as the elavator doors opened. I walked into the elevator with Naruto. Once the door closed he started to speak again.

"I'm..." Naruto said. "I'm sorry... For everything. She loves you a lot Sasuke. I was just trying to make her last few days as happy as possible. I made her a promise not to tell you and you know how I am about my promises. I couldn't just break that promise and be ok with it. It was her dying wish. How could I deny her that?"

Naruto's voice cracked. I could hear his sadness and regret as he spoke. They never were together. Sakura was never unfaithul. I was relieved My love did you have lie?

Did this change things between me and Naruto? Looking at him I could see he was waiting for me to say something. Maybe I'll forgive after this ordeal but the lies he threw at me still left wounds. It would take some time but maybe we could be best friends again. But in the end it was Sakura who took advantage of his little quirk. can't be too hash to the poor guy. Still... it all had played with my emotions.

Once the door opened I bolted toward the room Naruto mentioned.I was flooded with so much relief when I saw her there. She had my old beanie on her head. The one I left at her place. She looked so sick and pale. Had she looked like this when I last saw her!? What did it matter? I could speak to her!

I went over to her and embraced her gently. My poor blossom felt so small and fragile in my arms. Please, whatever deity is listening to me, don't let her break as I hold her.

"Sasuke..." She said my name so sweetly.

"Sakura." I said with as much love as I could muster.

I breathed in her scent and knew this wasn't a dream. She was really in my arms. She was hugging me as well. She was also on her death bed. I pulled away from her.

She smiled at me and cried. She was happy. I was aware of many others in the room but I ignored them.

"Sakura listen." I told her. "I need to say something. Will you listen?"  
>"Only if you promise me one thing." She told me sternly.<p>

"Anything." I responded, knowing that I wouldn't deny her anything.

"When I'm gone don't look back. I want you to live on. I want you to be happy. You have a great future ahead of you. Don't ruin it. I don't regret loving you ever. I love you so much that I worried about your life as mine came closer and closer to ending. Please. Since now you can't be lied to, hold on to the good memories when you need them but move on."

She kissed my lips sweetly. An innocent kiss like the first day I asked her out back in middle school.

"Sakura I understand that you and I. Us, being together forever is now just a distant memory but..." I told her, my emotions pouring out as I laid out my heart to her and everyone in room. "I will always love you. If it's you're wish then I will try my best to live happily but I can never forget you. I can never love someone as much as I have loved you. I love you so much that when you left me. Even after we both said such horrible words to each other-"

"Sorry to interrupt." I heard Doctor Tsunade say. "But it's time."

I ignored her and kept talking as they started getting ready to transport her.

"I loved you." I told her. "When I was away from you it hurt so much. Because I realized too late that without you I am nothing."

They pulled me back and began to take her away. I followed after them.

"I will live on as you want me to but I won't let go." I told her as they wheeled her down the hall. "Because it would only hurt me more. You are the only girl I can ever love. And I will cry like this only for you. You are my all. My entire world. You're my heart. I love you. So please. No more lies."

She asked them to wait for a second. She wanted to say something to me.

"No more lies." Sakura told me as she put a hand to my cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful memories. I was the happiest girl in the world and there's no one that I love more than you. Goodbye Sasuke."

"Goodbye Sakura my love." I told her as she was wheeled through the double doors and I was held back. "Day by day you will not fade away from my memory. Because you have made me one of the happiest men on this earth"

The doors closed. Everyone had followed me. And now they all just watched. I pressed my hand against the doors that were now locked.I balled my fist against the door and cried again. Naruto and Sai pulled me away from the door and let me cry on them. The girls each cried silent tears as they waited for the doors to open again.

Letting go of someone you love is the hardest thing in the world. I knew that there was no way I could do to stop this from happening. That didn't make this any easier. If anything it only made it worse. Not being able to do anything. The sense of helplessness and uselessness was just so humiliating.

As the minutes ticked away my sobs subsided and I could stand tall again. My pride took over and I put on the mask of bravery and strength as the seconds ticked away. No that's not right. I was just tired of feeling miserable. The tears and sobs took so much of my energy and Sakura's request echoed in my head. _I want you live on. I want you to be happy._ I will try and smile and walk through life. It's what she wants. What kind of bastard would I be if I didn't keep my word?

"Do you really think he's going to be ok?" I heard Hinata mutter to Naruto. "After all of this Naruto do you think he can keep such a promise?"

"He's an Uchiha." Naruto said kind of loudly. "Even when facing something like this he will stubbornly move forward. His family's pride won't let him give in so easily."

I smiled at his words. As the other sobs subsided I heard a beeping.

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor out here. It was still strong. That's my Sakura. Strong until the very end. Memories of the past flooded my mind as the beeps got weaker._ Sakura and I enjoying ice cream in the park during the summer before high school._ beep_ Walking through the alleys as we enjoyed each other's company. _Beep_ Our first time making love to each other in my bed. _beep _Our first date back when we were so young._ Beep _The day I proposed. _Once the line went flat the memories faded and they wheeled her out.

They stopped her in front of me. My tears had dried up. I had cried so much these last few days that I simply had no more tears to shed for her now as she laid before me in peaceful slumber.

Even in death Sakura still looked beautiful.

"Goodbye my love." I muttered one last time before they took her body away from me.

**A/N: And that is the end of Day by Day. Wow this is actually making me cry. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. I don't really know any other way of ending this story other than leaving it here. I don't have a lot of confidence on my own writing skill so I really do my best when I write these stories because I don't want someone to read something that was written half heartedly. This was a lot of fun to write though which made it easy for me to write. I am not sure if I will write an epilogue for this story or not so don't hold your breath for that one. Also for those who don't know this story was based heavily off of the MV of a song called Haru Haru by BIGBANG. Check out the song when you get the chance. I'm sure you'll see a lot that is familiar. **

**If you liked/disliked this story why not tell me about it in a review?**


End file.
